Wywar Żywej Śmierci
Wywar Żywej Śmierci (ang. Draught of Living Death) — silny środek usypiający, powoduje omdlenia, które dla niedoświadczonego czarodzieja mogą wyglądać jak śmierć. Powoduje ją tylko w wypadku skrajnego przedawkowania. Nazwa substancji powstała od określenia działania wywaru. Trudność w przygotowaniu Eliksir trudno przygotować, o czym świadczą problemy Hermiony Granger, bardzo utalentowanej czarownicy w zakresie eliksirów. Miała duże trudności w przygotowaniu wywaru podczas swoich lat szkolnych. Horacy Slughorn stwierdził, że tylko raz w jego karierze uczeń (przypuszczalnie Severus Snape, czyli Książę Półkrwi, który znał różne skróty w procesie tworzenia eliksiru, choć nigdy nie zostało to potwierdzone) był w stanie stworzyć poprawnie wywar, zaledwie w jedną godzinę. W serii W 1991 roku, podczas pierwszej lekcji eliksirów, Severus Snape zapytał Harry'ego co powstanie, jeśli doda się sproszkowany korzeń asfodelusa do nalewki z piołunu. Odpowiedzią, której Potter nie znał, był wywar żywej śmierci. Wywar należy do zaawansowanych eliksirów, nauczanych na poziomie Owutemów w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Hermiona Granger, utalentowana w tej dziedzinie czarownica, która na drugim roku uwarzyła Eliksir Wielosokowy miała duży problem z poprawnym przygotowaniem Wywaru Żywej Śmierci. Eliksir opisany był w książce Eliksiry dla zaawansowanych Libacjusza Borage'a. Na pierwszej lekcji eliksirów z szóstoroczniakami, Horacy Slughorn kazał uwarzyć eliksir, a uczeń, który zrobi to najlepiej miał otrzymać buteleczkę z Felix Felicis. Wygrał Harry, który stosował się do wskazówek Księcia Półkrwi. Kiedy Harry Potter poszedł z Ronem do Horacego Slughorna, aby „uleczyć” Rona ze sztucznej miłości do Romildy Vane, Slughorn podał im miód pitny Rosmerty zatruty Wywarem Żywej Śmierci przez Rosmertę, Ron Weasley musiał pójść na długo do skrzydła szpitalnego. Składniki Głównymi składnikami są rzadkie zioła. Zawierający tujon, stymulujący układ nerwowy, często używany również jako środek łagodzący ból. Nadmierne, lub nieostrożne jej spożycie powoduje uszkodzenie mózgu lub nawet śmierć. Drugim ważnym składnikiem, mieszanym z poprzednim jest roślina z rodzaju Asphodelus. Pochodząca z rodziny liliowatych, ze skupiskiem białych kwiatów u szczytu łodygi. Wywar tworzony jest też z korzenia asfodelusa sopophorusa, piołunu i korzenia waleriany. Dobrze wyważony wywar ma kolor czarny. Przygotowanie wywaru Poniższy przepis może być stosowany do uwarzenia tego eliksiru # Wlej do kociołka piołun. # Dodaj sproszkowany korzeń asfodelusa. # Zamieszaj dwa razy w prawo. # Dodaj sok z fasoli korzenia waleriany. # Zamieszaj siedem razy w lewo. Notatki Severusa Snape'a * Fasolę z korzenia waleriany należy zmiażdżyć srebrnym sztyletem, nie ciąć. Bardziej efektywnie uwalnia soki. * Sok z fasoli powinien zawierać trzynaście kropel, a nie dwanaście. * Zamieszaj w lewo i w prawo, siedem razy zamiast raz. Odwrócenie skutków wywaru Eliksir Wiggenowy jest zdolny do odwrócenia skutków Wywaru Żywej Śmierci. Wiedźma Leticia Somnolens użyła wywaru, próbując zabić księżniczkę, o którą była zazdrosna. Książę uratował ukochaną za pomocą pocałunku, ponieważ na swoich ustach umieścił eliksir wiggenowy. Za kulisami * Ta mikstura jest krótko wspomniana na pierwszym roku, choć stworzono ją dopiero pięć lat później. W rzeczywistości nigdy nie była zastosowana. * W pierwszym filmie jest on nazywany „Wywarem z Żywej Śmierci”. * W szóstym filmie Slughorn testuje mikstury poprzez umieszczenie liści w kociołku; kiedy wrzuca je do wywaru Harry'ego, liść się rozpada. Stwierdza on również, że eliksir jest „tak doskonały, że jedna kropla byłaby w stanie zabić nas wszystkich”. Była to prawdopodobnie przesada, ponieważ eliksir w takiej ilości mógłby spowodować co najwyżej głęboki sen. * Waleriana ''jest naturalnym środkiem uspokajającym. * Adaptacja filmowa [[Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi|''Harry'ego Pottera i Księcia Półkrwi]] podaje następującą recepturę: :# Pociąć fasolę waleriany. :# Wlać 250 ml wody i dodać 5 porcji soli z morza afrykańskiej do zlewki. Ustaw zlewkę z boku, poczekaj aż cała woda zostanie dodana. Należy być bardzo ostrożnym, aby nie poruszyć lub przesunąć zlewki. :# Odlać wodę i solę, odczekać pięć minut. :# Powoli wlać całą wodę do kotła. :# Lewą ręką użyj cylindra miarowego w celu uzyskania 40 ml piołunu. :# Prawą ręką przytrzymaj kocioł pod lekkim kątem i wlej dziesięć kropli (20 ml) piołunu. :# Teraz lewą ręką trzymaj kociołek pod nieco innym kątem i wlej kolejne dziesięć kropli esencji piołunu. :# Potnij trzy fasole z korzenia waleriany w małe, kwadratowe kawałki. Po przecięciu umieść sok w zlewce z wodą. Pozostaw do odsączenia na pięć minut. Twój eliksir powinien teraz mieć gładką konsystencję koloru czarnej porzeczki. :# Ostrożnie wlej sok z waleriany do kociołka. :# Dodaj siedem kropel cieczy ze zlewki; upewnij się, że nie ma żadnych śladów, bądź fragmentów korzeń waleriany. :# Zamieszaj miksturę dziesięć razy w prawo. Twój eliksir powinien być teraz w lekkim odcieniu lilii. :# Prawą ręką zamieszaj eliksir lewo, aż zamieni się na jasny jak woda; każdy powinien mieszać wywar przez około dwie i pół sekundy. :# Powoli umieść w kociołku siedem kwadratowych kawałków waleriany. :# Zamieszaj miksturę dziesięć razy w lewo. :# Dodaj jeden korzeń sproszkowanego korzenia asfodelusa. :# Trzymając kocioł z prawej strony; lewą ręką delikatnie wymieszaj miksturę dziesięć razy w lewo i osiem razy w prawo. :# Pozostaw miksturę na odczekanie przez dwie i pół minuty. :# Dodaj jeden kawałek korzenia do kociołka. :# Twój eliksir powinien przybrać bladoróżowy kolor; wywar jest zakończony. * W filmie do uwarzenia wywaru są potrzebne następujące narzędzia: :# Standardowy kociołek (prawdopodobnie z cyny) :# Zlewka o pojemności 150 ml :# Cylinder o pojemności 50 ml :# Standardowe probówki :# Miarka na 250 ml :# Mieszadło :# Zakraplacz * Wersja Nintendo DS adaptacji gier wideo o Harrym Potterze i Księciu Półkrwi daje ten przepis, ponieważ został już zmieniony przez Księcia Półkrwi: :# Wstrząsnąć fiolkę i wymienić. :# Kociołek ogrzać do wyznaczonej temperatury. :# Wlać sok z korzenia do kociołka. Eliksir powinien zmienić kolor na różowy. :# Wlać móżdżek do kociołka. Eliksir powinien zapachnieć cyjanem. :# Dodaj główkę kwiatu do kociołka. Eliksir powinien zmienić kolor na zielony. :# Zamieszaj miksturę, dopóki nie przybierze koloru niebieskiego. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * Fantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World * Pottermore Kategoria:Eliksiry en:Draught of Living Death es:Filtro de Muertos en Vida fr:Philtre de Mort Vivante it:Distillato della Morte Vivente